1. Field
The following description relates to a rendering method and apparatus of a target fluid.
2. Description of Related Art
A pre-computation method of modeling a fluid stores a modeling result of each frame of the fluid and generates a movement of the fluid in response to the stored result during an actual application execution.
Based on the movement of the fluid, the pre-computation method pre-stores a large volume of modeling result values and performs real-time modeling. Thus, a rendering method and corresponding apparatus are desired that can render a fluid, while reducing a volume of modeling result values to be stored.